


𝘣𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘵 ( Eren x Reader )

by ratedkay



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aftercare, Cunnilingus, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Long-Haired Eren Yeager, Older Eren Yeager, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Top Eren Yeager, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratedkay/pseuds/ratedkay
Summary: After time away from you, Eren is finally in your presence but with freedom heavy on his mine, how long will he remain by your side?** This takes place after Eren leaves the meeting in Marley & briefly before the Marley Mid-East War ends. **
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 150





	𝘣𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘵 ( Eren x Reader )

It had been so fucking long since you last saw Eren. He didn't go into detail at the time of his departure. The only thing he said was that he would be back soon after handling very important business. That was so long ago. You felt as if he'd forgotten about you. Hours turned into days, days turned into weeks...and so on. You grew tired of waking up alone. You missed him.

 _"I wish you'd come home..."_ you mumble into the pillow he usually uses.

_**"What do you mean...you're leaving?" You ask Eren. Eren avoided your gaze as he spoke. "I have to go away for a little. It's better if I don't go into why and where I'm going exactly."** _

_**You felt the tears build up in your eyes as he gave you a look of pure sorrow.** _

_**"All I ask is that you be here when I get back, baby."** _

You really didn't want to spend another morning sulking in your own sadness. Dragging yourself out of bed, you head to the bathroom to take a shower then to figure your day once more without your love.

You couldn't help but worry and guess about Eren's wellbeing on a daily basis. Busy must not have even been the word if he couldn't even at least try to contact you. You wondered if he was eating ok. If his comrades were looking out for him. If he at least thought about just coming back to you.

 _"You always were stubborn...sometimes I wonder if the relationship is even worth it..."_ you mutter to yourself as you close your eyes to scrub your face.

**Today was the day.**

_You sensed the shower curtain move._

_A person now in the shower with you._

The next thing you knew, you felt strong arms wrap around you, following the warmth of a body.

_Eren's body._

Without removing the bath rag from your face, you melt into his touch.

"I didn't hear you come in. That wasn't very thoughtful of you. No word before coming home or anything."

Eren sighed before kissing the back of your neck.

"I'm sorry...I just couldn't help taking my beautiful queen by surprise. I've been away for awhile and I crave your touch right now. I owe you an explanation but we can talk after I make love to you."

Eren spoke in a very deep voice. He kissed the sides of your neck all while running his hands all over your soapy body.

"You're damn right you owe me an explanation after being gone all this time! You think you can just- _ah...Eren...please_..." your anger started to cease as Eren started to pinch your nipples. He pinched them softly while rubbing his dick across your ass.

"Turn around. Look at me, please. _I'm so starved_. For you, baby." Without another word, you turn around to look at your boyfriend. He gave you a half smile as you studied him. His hair had gotten longer. Muscles a little broader. His eyes...the look in them...he was lost. Definitely not the same Eren as before. 

"Eren...?"

He buried his face in your neck while rubbing your wet skin.

"Just touch me."  
  
Deep inside, Eren hated this. His mission was nowhere near done but he just had to see you. Be with you. He was not suppose to leave as soon as he did but it's all out of his control now. Before things got dicey, he needed to come back home to you. He cupped your face in his hands before leaning in to kiss you. He always did give the sweetest kisses but this time, he was hungry. Not allowing you to catch your breath, he pinned you against the shower wall. You felt dizzy and really aroused at this point as he pulled away with hooded eyes. He swallowed the lump in his throat before disappearing underneath you.

"Eren, what are you doing-"  
  
You were unable to finish your sentence without moaning once you felt the tip of his tongue run across your clit. You bit your lip, tossed your head back and grabbed his hair as he started to devour you. It was hard to keep your strength in the shower due to Eren. The way he flattened his tongue against your pussy while occasionally putting it inside of you was making you lose your mind. He wasn't giving you time to think or speak actual words.

 _"Eren, you're going to make me come. Please, it's too much!"_ You whined. He stopped briefly to look up at you and smirk. "Is that so? You're not allowed to come yet. Just hold on." He turned the running water off and picked you up, carrying you to the bed. The both of you were dripping wet but that was the least of your worries. Your pussy was still throbbing from what he'd just done to you and you knew he was FAR from over.

"Lay down baby. Spread those legs and let me see all of you. Let me see what truly belongs to me." You let your legs fall apart as he climbed on top of you, his hard dick occasionally hitting your inner thigh. "Kiss me." He said against your lips. He never had to ask you to do things more than twice. At this point, you were putty in Eren's hands. He knew this. He took the opportunity to slip not one but two fingers inside of you, causing you to arch your back off the bed, moaning his name. He curled his fingers and gently massaged you from the inside. He moaned into your ear. "Mmm, you're so wet and tight for me. I know I'm going to lose my mind once I'm balls deep inside of you. Is that what you want? Are you ready for me to fuck you?" Eren asked before going down to suck your nipples.

"F-fuck! Yes, please fuck me already. You have no idea what you're doing to me right now," you manage to say between breaths. Eren removed his coated fingers from your now dripping wetness and licked them clean. His eyes never left yours. He then got up and pulled you closer to the edge of the bed and positioned himself between you.

"Another act of my love." 

Looking into his eyes, you ask if the two of you should wear a condom. He slightly shook his head ‘no’ and kissed your hand. “I want an extra special bond with you right now.”

Eren gripped your juicy thighs and entered you, inch by inch until the bond between you two were closer than ever. He let out a moan that was so soft and so needy. It was such a turn on for you. You wanted to hear more. You clenched around him before he even had time to start thrusting and he started gasping. "I don't know...how long..I'll last. You're already so tight and you feel so good and I havent even started...started moving yet. Fuck." He hung his head as the water from before dripped onto your body. He gripped you and finally started to move.

 _"Oh my God, Eren that feels so good. Deeper. Go deeper."_  
  
The only response he gave was his low grunts and whines. Eren clearly did not know what to do with himself. So long without your touch. Without your body. He was completely hovering over you now. His eyes locked with your eyes. He bit his lip, careful not to draw blood and started to fuck into you even harder.

_"Yeah...yeah...baby let me fuck you. Let me fuck you baby. Oh, yes! You feel so good, you make me want to never stop."_

You wrapped your legs around his toned waist and dug your nails into his back, causing him to growl. Lost in the moment, Eren bit your neck and that itself almost made you come on the spot. He licked the spot where he bit you at, making you shudder. 

The room was filled with moans, heavy breathing and lust. Again, Eren’s moans were the most sexiest sounds you’ve ever heard. The whiny pout he wore on his face was to die for as he continued fucking you. 

_"Ereeen, I'm coming. I'm coming!"_ Not being able to hold out any longer, you reach that full body orgasm you've been craving since he got home. You felt your juices coat his dick but he fucked you through your release, making the sex even messier.

 _"Hold me baby. Hold me just like that. You're gonna make me come. You're gonna make me come!"_ You screamed for him to come as he collapsed on top of you without stopping. _"I'm going to fill you. I'm going to come inside of you."_

Eren stopped and looked at you with tears in his eyes.

**_"I...want you to have my baby."_ **

Your eyes grew wide as he caressed your face before giving three powerful thrusts and pressing down on your stomach to show how deep he was inside of you. He patiently waited for your response.

_"What..?"_

_"I want you to have my baby. Please. I'd rather it be no other woman than you. I love you."_

You haven’t heard those three words in so long. You wanted to give your all to him and only him.

“I love you too, Eren!”

He kissed you once more with a little tongue while grinding into you for a short period of time before he was at his limit.

_"Right there...right fucking there. I'm coming...I'm coming.."_

Eren let out a high pitched moan before coming inside of you like he said he was. There was so much. It was practically leaking out of you. Both of you were breathing hard as Eren nuzzled his face into your neck again while slowly pulling out, causing you to moan at the empty feeling.

_"Baby...baby. That was amazing."_

You smiled to yourself as you ran your fingers through Eren's hair.

**"We need to talk now."**

**********

"So that's it? This was just a brief moment together? You have to leave again? I don't...I just dont get why."

Eren took his time explaining where'd he had been and what his future plans were with you. You felt hurt. You felt sadness. Sorrow.  
  
"I just left. The others probably have noticed my departure by now. I just couldn't proceed without reuniting with you first. From what I know...this may be the last time I actually see and spend time with you unless something drastic changes. I hate that it has to be this way. I do." Eren held you closer as the two of you cuddled naked in bed. Neither wanting to let go. You laid in silence for a bit before piecing it all together.

"Eren, is that why you...said what you said? About wanting me to have your child?"

Eren nodded.

"Me returning for good isn't promising. I want you to have a piece of me...with you. I meant what I said. I know I have this to take care of. Humanity to think about but I will not leave until I know you are carrying my child. If I die before that happens...what will you have to remember me by? Memories that will soon fade away? I'm sure you don't want that..." Eren's voice faded away.

Your heart ached for him.

"Don't say that, you're not going to die on me."

Eren closed his eyes and sighed.

"Death is certain. We can't control that. Just...cherish this moment with me please. So much shit has happened ever since...ever since I found out what the future holds. I'm going downhill and bad. The only thing that is keeping me from going completely insane is you."

You wanted to asked. You need to asked, but you hated that you knew what the answer would be.

"Is freedom really worth all this?"

"Yes."

Eren rubbed your hand before kissing you.

**"I won't stop until I'm done."**

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in 3 years, please be kind 🥺


End file.
